


You Burn Me Up

by Junebug1312



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Porn with no plot, Ethan wants to try something new in the bedroom





	You Burn Me Up

I slammed him up against the wall, awaiting the airy breath to follow. His tender lips find mine and I bite back a groan, metaphors, and similes colliding in my head making an alphabet soup out of my thoughts. Nothing could describe the heat burning underneath my skin, no metaphor could explain the passion arising in my chest when I bit Ethan's lip. His pale frame straightened against the wall beautifully and even while running my hands up the curves of his body all I could think about was how much closer I could get. How much more was Ethan willing to give me? I would be a lucky man just for an inch of him.

"More" he groaned, making me shudder.

The words vibrated in my ears and I smirked happily, Ethan has never been so quiet before. His hand's were shaking as they slid up the nape of my back and I shivered against there cold touch. I couldn't help but agree with him. There had been something we had been wanting to try for a while, but the lack of control on both of our parts prohibited it from ever occurring. One drunken night he let slip that he had always been turned on by bondage and would love to be tied up and overstimulated. It had never transpired to me that I was extremely interested in seeing that as well. The next morning, I confirmed with him if that was really something he desired and with a blush stained face he promised it was.

"Let's get you ready" I purred nipping at the skin under his chin.

Ethan smiled nervously, and I hoped the affection in my eyes would comfort him. I would never be the one to break Ethan Nestor, nor would I let anyone else. I slid his shirt gingerly up his chest and he lifted his arms helping me remove it. When it was gone I grinned at him and kissed him gently on the nose causing him to giggle. Sometimes making him laugh was purely selfish as I yearned for the warmth that filled my heart whenever he did. Once I had successfully thrown his shirt on the floor, I moved to his jeans waggling my eyebrows as I kneeled down. Ethan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms a smile threatening to appear from my goofy actions. As I unzipped his jeans I kissed the skin on his hips and he shivered.

"That tickles" Ethan giggled, squirming as I peppered kisses further up his chest.

As I did this I peeled off his pants, his underwear being the only article of clothing left. His bulge was present in it, clearly affected by our previous makeout session. I ran my hands lingeringly down his bare legs and a soft moan fell from his mouth, I simpered and motioned for him to lie on the bed. Ethan nodded, biting his lip anxiously he reluctantly fell back onto the soft white comforter. I promptly moved to the bedside table, knowing Ethan would be more comfortable if we just hopped right into it. I grabbed the rope and vibrator I had recently bought and closed the bedside drawer. Ethan was lying flat on the bed and I could see the tension in his body.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I questioned.

Ethan let out a shaky breath, the presence of nerves in it standing out.

"Yes I want this, sorry I'm just a little nervous" Ethan assured.

I raised an eyebrow, a little skeptical of the truth in his words but I knew Ethan didn't like when I questioned what he says.

"You don't need to be sorry, I just want to make sure you are up for it babe" Mark promised, rubbing Ethan's shoulder caringly. Ethan let out another breath, less shaky this time and he spread his arms and legs out.

"Tie me up" Ethan stated.

The words sent a rush of arousal through me, prompting me to just comply. I wrapped the rope around Ethan's wrist stroking his arm as I tightened it. As soon as I had done a proper knot so Ethan wouldn't be able to break out of it I started to tie it to the bedpost. I had gotten Tyler to show me how to tie ropes properly telling him it was for a video, hopefully, Tyler never finds out what it was actually for.

"One done" I whispered, feeling quite anxious myself.

I began to go around the bed until all of his limbs were tied down, his legs being spread so he couldn't close them. The power I had over him was making me lightheaded, I could potentially do anything to him right now and he would just have to take it. That kind of control scared me a bit and I hoped Ethan knew I would never take advantage of him. I tapped his leg, suddenly seeing that Ethan had his eyes closed, his eyes snapped open and he peered down at me.

"Everything feels alright?" I asked earnestly, hoping nothing hurt.

Ethan smiled genuinely and nodded, he seemed to be a little bit more comfortable now. My heart pulsated in my chest as I examined his body, the trust Ethan had for me was so hot. I crawled up onto the bed, the vibrator I had pulled out was lying next to Ethan's foot. I straddled him as best I could with his legs spread like this and grinded down on him, a moan slipped from his mouth at the contact.

"You look so fucking sexy like this" I purred and leaned down to kiss up his neck.

Ethan groaned and bucked up into me, I could see he was more desperate then I previously thought. Me tying him up really got him riled.

"P-Please touch me" he gasped out as I ground down into him again.

I smirked and trailed my hands down his chest teasingly, Ethan whimpered. Once I got to his waistband I toyed with it, pulling it up and letting it smack back down playfully.

"I'll have to take this off first sweetheart" I stated motioning to his boxers before sliding my hand into them.

"Or maybe not," I told him teasingly and gripped his throbbing member.

Ethan groaned and rutted against my hand as I lightly stroked him, trying to get him more riled up for when I take his boxers off. Precum was already dribbling onto my hand, he was already so turned on he had never gotten like this before.

"Please Mark, fuck more" Ethan grunted out.

I removed my hand from his boxers and dragged my nails down his chest, Ethan visibly shuddered. His sensitivity to everything I did was so fucking hot I could barely stand it. Deciding to get on with it I grabbed his boxers and pulled them down till they were spread out just like his legs, he bucked up slightly as he was freed. I grabbed the vibrator from behind his back and sat back on my heels.

"You sure you're ready for this?" I asked knowing Ethan has never used one.

Ethan eyed the toy, and then me looking indecisive.

"I have no clue but let's try it anyway," Ethan said.

"It's pretty intense," I told him, raising an eyebrow at him.

Ethan gulped, his Adam apple bobbing up and then down but he just shrugged. I hummed as I set it up, Ethan would not be this nonchalant about it in a moment. Once I had the vibrator nestled against the side of Ethan's dick, I watched Ethan's face intently wanting to see his reaction. Without warning him I flipped the switch and the vibration began, Ethan's entire face scrunched up and a loud moan flew from his mouth, his hips started to rut up against it.

"Oh fuck" Ethan whined biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

"I told you" I singsonged as I pressed it harder into the base.

Ethan whimpered and his breathing became strained.

"M-Mark I'm gonna...I can't...." Ethan tried to speak but he was becoming incoherent with pleasure.

I still understood what he was trying to say and I decided to aid him further.

"Go on, come for me Ethan" I exclaimed and seconds later Ethan was cumming, hard.

Ethan moaned viciously and pulled on the ropes connected to his wrists. His hips went wild until he was finally done, I kept the vibrator on him waiting for him to tell me what to do.

"F-Fuck Mark it hurts!" Ethan wailed and shook with sensitivity.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked him calmy even though I considered just taking it off after seeing Ethan's discomfort.

"No no!" Ethan exclaimed "Don't stop, n-never stop"

Ethan writhed around but was restricted by the ropes holding him down. I traced the wand along his length until I saw there was a higher setting. Without thinking about it I flicked the switch again and the vibrations became more intense. Ethan screeched in a mixture of pleasure and pain. His hips became erratic again and I kissed his thigh softly as pleasure overtook him.

Eventually, he was coming again all over his stomach, the vibrator still buzzing happily. Tears of exertion were running down Ethan's face but he still wasn't asking to stop. His moans were sending waves of arousal through my body and I let myself grind against the bed as I watched him, he noticed this and let out a whimper.

The third time he came was ten minutes later and only little grunts came out of his mouth, afterward, he instantly became soft. His hair was drenched with sweat and I could see red marks forming on his wrists where the rope was tied.

"N-No more I can't" Ethan cried and I immediately tore the vibrator away from him.

I turned it off at once and all that was heard in the room was Ethan's heavy panting. I rubbed myself against the bed once more as I watched Ethan calm down after all of his orgasms, the heat never leaving my belly. He was shaking ferociously as he wiped some of the sweat off his face.

"Fuck you were right," Ethan said after a while a small chuckle leaving his mouth.

I raised an eyebrow at him as I admired his spent body.

"That was fucking intense"

I huffed out a laugh and rolled my eyes, Ethan sounded so breathless when he said it. I picked myself off the bed and made my way around it again, untying Ethan so he could move. Every time the rope slipped off of his red aching wrists a sigh of relief was heard. I grabbed a tissue off the bedside table and threw it to Ethan so he could wipe himself off then once I was finished I hopped back on the bed again leaning my head on Ethan's shoulder, he raised an eyebrow and motioned to my crotch.

"Don't you want me to?" Ethan said tiredly, a yawn slipping from his mouth after he said it.

I looked up at him and saw his eyes drooping though he was desperately trying to keep them open. I snuggled in closer to him and shook my head against his chest.

"Don't worry about it, I'll do it" I told him pretty exhausted myself even though I had barely done anything.

I reached down and lazily stroked my throbbing length, Ethan's breath hitched and I could tell he was watching me. Soft groans fell from my mouth as I picked up speed, as much as I would of loved Ethan's hands on me a half-assed handjob was good enough apparently because I was coming in no time. I rutted up into my hand as I rode out my orgasm, a satisfied mewl falling from my mouth. As soon as I had finished I grabbed the tissue I had thrown Ethan and cleaned myself off.

"I have the best boyfriend ever," Ethan said sleepily.

I chuckled and relaxed more into him, knowing he was talking about getting him off and then not expecting him to return the favor. As my eyes fell closed I uttered one last thing before drifting into sleep.

"Yes, you do"

 


End file.
